Nothing Lasts Forever, Seto
by Kaibasblueeyes
Summary: This poem is about Set and Seto. Set being the priest from the past that Isis keeps on preaching about. Seto is working late and Set gets him to go to sleep. (New Chapter added)
1. Nothing Lasts Forever, Seto

**Nothing Lasts Forever**  
  
Set looked over at the one on the computer  
Observing how he dozed off sometimes  
How he had only one hand on the keyboard  
Set finally put his book down  
And walked over to him  
He was getting tired as well

Set gently shut the screen off  
Leading the half-asleep brunette to his room  
He walked in backwards  
And sat on his bed  
Putting his legs up also  
The brunette unconsciously curled up in his lap  
Setting his head on his chest  
Set draped an arm around him protectively

In the morning  
Set was the first to awake  
And began to softly caress the brunette's side  
Which slowly aroused him  
He started to trace a hand up and down Set's shirt  
While his blue eyes opened halfway  
Set's hand rubbed the side of his face  
Urging him to fully awake

"Set, what did I do last night?  
I can't seem to remember..." Seto asked quietly  
"Lets see... you were on the computer  
Too long and fell unconscious." Set replied  
"Oh, that explains why I'm so tired..."  
"And it also explains why you shouldn't do that."  
Seto sighed "you're right."  
"Now get off of me."  
Set gave him a light push and moved off the bed  
"I was comfortable."  
"Nothing lasts forever, Seto.  
Now, come on."


	2. Others' Opinions Shouldn't Matter

**Others' Opinions Shouldn't Matter… But They Do (part 2)**

In the darkened room

With the television on sat Set

Eating popcorn

Seto stumbled in

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm… studying your match with Ishizu,

It's quite funny if you watch it enough times.

Mostly because of your insults, makes it more interesting."

Seto situated himself to be next to him

Taking some of Set's popcorn

They just sat there, watching the duel

Seto began to grow tired a little later

Maybe it was the darkness

Or being on the bed

Or maybe it was Set

Who knows…?

Anyways, he laid his head on Set's lap

Putting one arm under his leg

Still eating popcorn

Set's hand wandered to Seto's face

Noticing him almost asleep

Seto curled his other arm around his leg as well

So practically nothing would support his head

If Set moved his leg

Somewhat more later…

Mokuba stopped in the doorway

"Have you seen Seto?" he asked nicely

Seto of course was still hooked onto Set's leg

It was so dark Mokuba couldn't see him

"I saw him… he came in a little while ago." Set replied

Which wasn't technically a lie

Mokuba then left the doorway

Talk about a close call!

Set wouldn't be caught with Seto attached to his leg

That's the last thing he wanted

That's also why he didn't come out and say it

Seto awoke about a half-an-hour after he left

"Was someone looking for me?"

"Mokuba was." Set gazed down at him

Seto rolled face-up

"Why didn't you tell him where I was?

He's probably still looking for me."

"What would have I said? Oh, Mokuba, Seto's attached to

My leg sleeping peacefully. I don't want to wake him.

That's basically saying that I'm gay!"

"Oh… you're right. Wait did you just say that you were gay?"

"Damn, I admitted it." Set put a hand on his face

"Does that mean that I'm…?"

"Well, now. You were sleeping with your arms around my leg,

You're still in my lap at the moment, and you were sleeping

With me a few nights ago." Set crossed his arms

Seto sat up and moved off of his lap

"…I'll admit it too…" he looked down

"It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Set placed a hand on Seto's chest

Seto eyed his hand briefly when…

"No. I shouldn't be touching you." Set pulled away

"Am I upsetting you?" Seto felt concerned

"No, not you. This topic is."

Set rubbed his own arm

"What others think mean nothing."

Seto took the hand that touched him

Blue melted into blue

"Something wrong with my hair?

You look as if I just kissed you."

They both began laughing at Seto's comment

Then Seto cuddled closer to Set

Caressing his face on his chest

It soon ceased as Set draped an arm around him

Both drifted into a pleasant slumber


	3. Set's Diet Soda

**Set's Diet Soda (part 3)**

"Seto! I think there's something wrong with your twin!"

"Mokuba? He's not my twin. He just looks

A lot like me and his name is Set. Not Seto."

Mokuba appeared in front of him

"Well, I gave him a soda and he started acting

Creepy after he was done drinking it…"

Seto stared down at his brother

"What kind of soda did you give him?"

"It was a diet coke."

"Mokuba! Never give Set a diet soda!

It messes up his brain's chemistry."

Seto sighed, now he was the one who had to control him…

"Sorry…" Mokuba looked down

"Just stay out of my room. You won't want to be in there."

Seto patted him on the head and went to his room

Seto stood in the doorway for a moment

While gazing around the room

He spotted Set standing in the corner

Ultimately, he walked into the room, closing the door behind him

Seto briefly remembered what happened last time…

"Hello, love. You're deep in thought."

Set's words broke his flashback

Annoyed by the word 'love', Seto let his anger show

"What if I am?"

"Hmm. It doesn't matter, you're not anymore."

If only Seto could just tie him to the chair or something!

That's it!

Seto took a few steps toward him

Set noticed. "So… you've faced up to the undeniable truth?"

"I guess I can't avoid you any longer. Yes."

Seto continued casually ambling

"Ah, now what to do first with you? I know." Set eyed him

Seto's plan was clearly beginning to work

Set moved in his direction

By now they were about a foot away from each other

But Set soon closed that distance between them…

He pushed himself into Seto's shoulder

His shoulder tensed but he got it to relax

A hand was placed on the opposite side of Seto's face

Massaging it to obviously get his face to stop tensing

"It will make this easier if you relax your face."

Seto did really try to relax it but it wasn't working to well

Maybe because no one ever touched him there…

Set saw that Seto was enjoying it

Set's being foolish, from what Seto could tell

He would've started laughing but he knew better

He could do that later anyway…

Seto waited for Set to make the next move

Meanwhile, Set was content with rubbing his chin

Set heard a small sound

"Appreciating my actions? I believe I have made some progress."

Set grinned while Seto's gaze was somewhere else

Set became aware of it and turned his head so Seto's eyes were on him

"Do what you were going to do already! I'm getting impatient." Seto growled

"Alright. If you insist." Set withdrew his hand and put his nose snug next to Seto's

The his mouth descended onto his and he turned his own head

Seto was trying to go over the plan in his head again… but…

He gave up his thoughts for the taste of the other's mouth

After Sometime… Seto's eyes shot open

He was still giving Set what he wanted

But his attention was divided because of his plan

It was time for Him to be dominant

Seto went about forcefully but nonetheless was gentle

He started to back him towards the chair and Set wasn't too concerned with it

Set was just lost… In the moment… Of the kiss…

And Seto continued to satisfy him

Set's eyes fluttered open and met Seto's

Great. Now he couldn't look away or Set would suspect something…

He saw the chair a few feet behind Set and tried to lead him there

It was getting harder but Seto desperately attempted to keep him satisfied

He got to the chair and shoved Set into it

Set crossed one leg over the other "Hmm. You're getting pushy, loser."

Seto worked his tongue in his mouth "I'm not done with you yet, Set."

He picked up the rope behind his back and balanced on the upper part of Set's legs

Seto put his head tight/comfortably against Set's chest and

Set placed his cheek on his head, while Seto snuck the rope behind

And tied Set's wrists together

With the remaining rope, he made a knot around the back of the chair

By the time Seto pulled back, Set had just noticed what he had been doing

Set tugged at the ropes trying to get free "Damn you!"

Seto smiled in his face, then moved off of him and stood back

Set drooped his head, he was actually dumb enough to fall for something that simple

He probably would've caught him right away if he didn't have that diet soda…

"I guess diet soda makes you less intelligent than normal." Seto rested a hand on his hip

Set looked up at him and Seto started again "Now, here are MY rules, since I'm in control. Number 1: Stop calling me those insulting names! I call you by your real name so I deserve the same respect. Number 2: You touch me; I have every right to hit you across the room. Number 3: If I ever catch you with a diet soda again, I'll tie you to the bed and do whatever I please with you!"

Set still tugged at the ropes "I didn't realize I was aggravating you THAT much…

Sorry, Seto…"

Seto sat on the bed behind him and buried his face in his hands

After a little while… Seto thought he heard something so he glanced up

It was Set's heavy breathing, his head rolled onto his shoulder

Then his eyes closed as if he were exhausted

What had caused this? Seto wondered. Maybe he was pulling hard on the ropes?

Is he actually… Sleeping? Seto removed himself from the bed and went to look

His breathing was relaxed and his heart was beating slowly,

All the signs that he was resting. Seto bent down and felt the ropes on Set's wrists

Set sleepily tried to twist away and let out a painful sound

Seto moved the rope a little and saw the bruises that the jerking created

Instantly feeling responsible, he rubbed them and Set moaned painfully

Seto thought Set was no longer a threat to him so he took off the ropes

And pulled him in his arms, He stood

Trying to get a hold of his necklace with his teeth; He got it

And threw it over his head, dropping it on the floor; his coat also landed there

Supporting him with one arm, he shrugged Set's coat off

Seto just felt so bad… he put Set on the bed

He observed his necklace

Reaching for it, he pulled it over Set's head

There was the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon card in it

Seto took it out to look at it and noticed a picture under it

It was a picture of him and Yugi; He flipped it around

It was the same picture… but with that priest and pharaoh

Ancient versions of him and Yugi…

Maybe… It was true and he was just the reincarnation of that priest

He never did want to believe it and he just would say it was all nonsense…

It couldn't be real, but yet… he somehow felt it was

He'd have to ask Set when he awoke


End file.
